My Own Adventure
by Laxicia
Summary: Alicia is one of three close friends who find themselves in the Mushroom Kingdom. But something with great and terrible power has also come. Can Alicia find a way to save the land, reunite with her friends, and return to her homeland?


**Hello readers! Well, this is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. I'd also like your oppinons on it please, so read, review, and be happy!**

**Ch.1 - The Begining**

Right next door to Texas's biggest city Houston, is a very small town known as Crosby. This is home to a young girl in hgh school. She is a junior,(11th grade) in Crosby High School. Many nicknames were given to her becuase her friends had trouble pronouncing her name right, which was Alica S. Gardner. It wasthe last day of school and Alicia wiated anxously for the bell to release her.'Any moment now,' she thought in her head... "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" went the bell finally. "YES!" Alicia said and packed her backpack. Speedind down the hally, zig zaggin through traffic as she peeked over other students heads. Everyone was screaming and yelling how free they were. Alicia stopped for a moment and looked around, yetthrough the millions of people rushing about, she could not find what she was looking for.She waited a little for the crowd to die down. Then finally, A ford truck acp on, long dirty blonde hair that went down to his shoulders, ford t-shirt on and blue jeans,was the country boy-redneck himself. he walked casually till he got out of the crowd then picked up his pace. Alicia smiled and walked faster to him. "Scooter!" she said, as she gained speed but didn't slow down. Scooter didn't see it coming as he was pushed off his right foot and tried to get his balance back. After the violence was a bear hug. " Hey Sugar, how ya been today is finally over!" he said.Alicia smiled at him and agreed.

" Yep. Can't wait to get home. hey are you going to talk to your mom about going with me and Jeremy to that"Great Adventures" camp?" Alicia asked.

" oh yeah I did, she said it's okay. When is it agian?" Scooter answered. " Well, it's tomorrow actually. Tomorrow in the morning at 5 a.m. I'll pick you up around that time alright?" Alicia answered. " Alright."

They walked down the hall and thruogh the exiting doors. From there they walked to the side of the school to where they saw another familiar face. A young African American boy with glasses as well, thick, black dread locks that almost touched his shoulders, blue jeans and red hoody. Alicia and Scooter walked up to him. " Hey Jeremy! How ya been? You remember what tomorrow is?" Alicia said as she shoow his hand in a special way.

" Hey Alicia, I'm good and yes I do remember. What time did you say you were picking me up?" Jeremy responded. Jeremy was a very unique person like Alicia and Scooter, he was African American yet he never spoke slang, his voice was smooth and clear.

" I'll pick you up first then Scooter. I'll be by your house around 4:40 a.m. or so." Alicia said. "Okay. See you then. See you later Scooter." He said and waved. The three said their goodbyes and went to catch their bus for the last time this year.

That night, Alicia packed her bag before going to bed. She gathered all the stuff she wanted to take, which was now scattered across her bed, she thought about her best friend Jeremy and her now boyfriend since the beginning of the school year. She thought about how long she's known them. She knew Jeremy for a semester longer than Scooter and how she loved spending time with both of them.Now that the year was over, Scooter is not a senior in high school any more, but a freshman in college to start his carrer as an automotive technician at U.T.I. college(universal, texas, institute).Now she is a senior and just like Scooter, she will be well on her way to her college to become a video game designer. Then Jeremy will be a senior all by himself in high school. He also had a wild imagination like Alicia and was talked into going to Fullsail college in Florida withher as soon as he gets out ofhigh school,and becoming a game designer as well. She thought about how they will be parting ways and felt sad but not sorry.( everyone wants to move out of their parents house for a while if not for ever.)

A few minutes later, Alicia packed her bag and put it aside as she got ready for bed. 'To follow our dreams, our paths may diverge, but goodbye is not the end. we have cellphones, we can call eachother and visit our home town agian during the holidays. This bond will not break.' Alicia thought. Not too much longer, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Okay, that was chapter one. It may sound boring now but, c'mon it's just the first chapter! It will get better, thats a promise, but thanks for reading**


End file.
